A day for cosplay
by Shikamaru-Nara2
Summary: Costumes and mas are often used to hide away what we truly feel. But when it comes to a certain swordsman a genius mage just can't hide it anymore.


Well I've been all around on the fanfic circuit haven't I? Well this one little comedy of a romance has been prodding the back of my mind for the longest so I finally decide to put it down on paper for all the Yuri x Rita fans out there!

A Cosplay Day

"You are the most beautiful woman that I have laid eyes on." A Zaphias nobleman cooed to his beloved as they took a stroll through the middle quarter.

"Stop it you're making me blush." The woman hid her glowing cheeks behind a fan.

"But it's true. You are the only wo-oof" The nobleman let out a cry of pain as he blindly collided with a person. "What beggar dares to stand in the path of a nobleman!"

He examined the person before them. It was a young female with short auburn hair, a black hairband with a pumpkin emblem pulled her hair back into two little pig tails. She wore an all black dress lined with violet frills, her purple bra poked of the top teasing all eyes that dared wandered toward the arachnid tattoo on he chest. The man blinked as if to awake from a dream but he could swear he could see the wings and tail of a devil!

"Me watch where I'm going?" The girl placed a hand on her hip as she cocked her head to the side. "If you weren't making googly eyes at sweety here you would have seen me standing here!"

"So you admit you purposely stood in my way!" The nobleman grew angry. How could these 'low life' speak to him in such a fashion?

"We'll have you captured by the guards for harassing a nobleman." The woman threatened the girl before her.

"Really the guards, huh?" The girl did not falter as she casually reached behind her back. The nobles flinched. Was she going for a weapon? The girl pulled out her 'weapon', a black grimoire. She twirled it upon the tip of her finger before letting it fall open in her hands. "Let me advise you that if I see a single guard I'll give them a taste of my magic." The girl gave a mischievous smirk.

Was she serious? Was she bluffing? The noble pair had no way to be sure. However, the nobleman refused to be made a fool of before his beloved. He reached for the book only to have his arm ensnared within a vice.

"Woah there. You don't want to lose that arm do you?" A chilling voice warned the nobleman.

The nobleman looked at his captor, whose grip only grew tighter by the moment. They had long dark hair. Their face hidden behind pitch black sunglasses that seemed to devour light itself. The lower half of his face was hidden behind a bandanna as his body was wrapped in a grey over coat. An extremely valuable sword hung in his left hand.

"Try touching her again and you'll have to force me to get blood on this blade." His chilling voice shook the nobleman to his core. He couldn't take it anymore. First a gothic with a bad attitude and now he was about to get his arm broken by a rogue vigilante. Just as the vagrant released him from his group the nobleman made a run for it, leaving his beloved behind.

"Dear? Dear?!" The noblewoman called. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned…

"Boo!" The gothic girl smiled. The noblewoman turned pale and fainted.

There was silence.

There was a giggle.

There was a chuckle.

There was laughter.

The frightening twosome laughed at the sight.

"Did you see that guy run?" The dark haired man smirked behind his bandanna.

"What about this one here." The gothic princess poked the woman who lay on the ground before her. "Hey wake up." She prodded 'sleeping beauty,' who awoke only to pass out again at the sight of the woman.

"Come on let's get out of here. We don't want the Schwann brigade to show up." The man who could only be called a 'dark enforcer', as a man who would stand up for those who couldn't, took the young girls hand in his own as they made their escape. The girl's cheeks turning ever redder with each step they took.

-

-

"That was fun!" The young girl said undoing her hair as she and the man with a brooding aura entered a dwelling.

"But Rita should you really be going around in you 'Miska Doctoral Degree' outfit to spook the stuck up nobles."

"I could ask you the same thing Mr. Savior of the world." The girl known as Rita crossed her arms.

"So you cut through one mass of energy that threatens the fate of the world and suddenly you're a hero." The man wrote off his epic feat as if it was an everyday occurrence. "And if I remember correctly if it wasn't for a certain someone's brain I wouldn't have had the tools to cut said mass of death." He spoke of none other than the young woman before him.

"Yeah I guess that's true." Rita gave a smug grin. She felt the older gentlemen ruffle her hair. "Y-Yuri!"

"Hey you're still just a brat though." Yuri smirked.

Her heart beat slowed.

Her head dropped.

'_Just a brat'_. The words repeated themselves in her mind.

"W-whatever!" She knocked his arm away before marching through a doorway that she slammed behind her.

"I do something wrong?" Yuri asked no one in particular.

-

-

Rita rested her back against the door as she placed a hand over her heart.

_Just a kid._

_Just a brat._

_Just a little girl._

Those three phrases hit home for Rita. All of the accomplishments amounted to nothing before those three phrases. Everything she had done would be written off because she was only 15. And he had used those words. Yuri Lowell had used those words. Yuri: her guildmate, her friend, and her savior on the field of battle.

With her home town Aspio gone and the Adephagos destroyed Rita was left no place to go. In a new home in the new home in the middle quarter, with more room he knew what to do with, Yuri had taken her in because he saw her as his equal. It was so that both of the loners could finally have somewhere to belong.

Yet he used those words. Yuri: her guildmate, her friend, her savior on the battlefield and who had now become her object of affection.

He was one of the few people who treated her as an equal. She thought they were past the fact that there was a six year age gap between them and grown closer together. But he used them, those words.

Rita whipped away the stray tears with her sleeve. She descended the stairs and into her laboratory, it was the only place where someone could call her a child.

-

-

"Hey Rita!"

Rita could feel someone shaking her. She had fallen asleep at her work station.

"Hey sleepy head!"

They shook her with more vigor.

"WAKE UP!"

Something blunt struck her on the head! She jolted awake and rubbed the pained area. "Morning sleepy head" Yuri greeted her with a smile.

"Would it kill you to make me up more gently? I'm a delicate flower you know!"

"I don't think Captain Karol would call you all that delicate." Yuri laughed. Rita could only fold her arms out of anger. Yuri gave a defeated sigh. Leave Rita too long and he'd find himself caught in a vortex of swirling water the next time he'd try to get some rest. Or caught under a golden statue of a cat.

"Fine. Would you prefer I wake you up with a kiss next time.

_Yes! _"No way! Who'd want a kiss from you?!" Rita's words betrayed her true emotions which shined through her glowing cheeks.

"Ouch that hurts you know."

"Whatever. What did you want me for anyway?"

"A party is being held at the castle to celebrate Ioder's marriage proposal to Estelle and we are the future queen's guest of honor."

"Do we really have to go?"

"Yes. I hate rubbing elbows with nobles just as much as you do but we have to."

"Fine." Rita sighed. "Just give me a moment to get ready."

-

-

The ball room was alight in glow of the chandeliers that hung over head, illuminating all below.

"Now presenting the honored guest of Princess Estellise Sidos Heurassein…" A guard announced as a pair entered the ball room. "The savior of our world: member of the guild Brave Vesperia and former imperial knight, Yuri Lowell. And on his arm the genius mage of Aspio who paved the way for mana research, Rita Mordio."

The two descended the stairs arm in arm. "Never knew you could clean up so nice Yuri. You look like a 'true knight'!"

Yuri wore an all black garment with gold trimming. His hair had been drawn back into a single ponytail.

"Former knight." He corrected her. "And you're more of a 'spot light hog' than I am."

As Yuri stated, Rita clothing did draw attention to herself. She wore an all yellow dress with right frilled cuffs and she wore a black crown tiara on her head. It looked as if this part was more hers than Estelle's.

"So you can say nice things about others." The young mage smirked.

Yuri ignored the jab to his character and nudged his head over to a few familiar faces. "Hey look who stopped running long enough to show up."

Rita turned too see the noble pair they had scared earlier gawking, unable to believe that the two could be close to the princess. Rita only stuck her tongue as she walked past the nobles.

"Hey if you leave it out there someone might bite it."

_Will you do it?_ Rita slowly pulled her tongue back into her mouth leaving her true thoughts unsaid, a deep crimson blush spreading across her features.

"Well then my lady shall we dance?"

"Wait no I-" It was too late. Yuri had already pulled her out onto the dance floor and now had her twirling about.

"Wow I didn't know you were such a good dancer." Rita commented as he dipped her.

"It's only because I have a good partner."

"Light on your feet and a gentleman, well aren't you just perfect?"

"You okay Rita? You're much nicer than usual."

"It's nothing." She smiled and buried her face into his chest. "I'm just…happy." The pair continued to dance to the music as if lost in their own world, until there was a tap on the small girls shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" A sweet voice asked. Rita turned to see who it was and her heart stopped.

"I'm so glad you could make it." The future queen smiled.

"No problem." Rita said her head hanging low.

"Yeah we wouldn't miss it for the world." Yuri said with a smile.

"But I wish we didn't have to lie like this." Estelle frowned.

Her marriage to Ioder was a lie. The proposal and this party was only for political effect so that the world could have a governing body. Estelle's heart could never belong to Ioder for it had already been captured by someone else.

"Hey Yuri would you like to dance? This may be the last time we get the chance to."

"Sure." Yuri looked to the quiet girl at his side. "That is if Rita doesn't mind."

Rita snapped back into reality. "Huh? Me? No problem. Have fun." She gave her back to the pair and walked away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Natural Estelle, always worried that she offended someone.

"No. It's not something you _did._" Yuri assured her.

-

-

Rita made her way out onto the balcony and looked at the quiet streets of Zaphias below her. This wasn't her home. She couldn't be at home anywhere. Everywhere she went she would only be seen as a child. But she had gotten used to that and now she had found something she could care about.

However the existence of one person prevented that. Estellise Sidos Heurassein, better known as Estelle was that person. They both wanted the same thing…Yuri Lowell. Though Rita was smart, she was often short with people, crude, violent and young. While Estelle was smart, well-spoken, loving and older than Rita. Rita let out a sigh, it was obvious who Yuri, as well as anyone, would prefer. It was true, they did fly across the the world to save the girl. She would always be second in Yuri's eyes.

"Hey what are you doing out here sport?" A voice called.

_Sport._

Rita turned to see her friend raven dressed in his knight attire. "Shouldn't you be out chasing skirts old man?"

"Ow step on a poor mans heart why don't you. And it's Schwann around the castle."

"Fine what does the great imperial knight want with the genius mage of Aspio?" Sarcasm dripped from Rita's tongue.

"There have been complaints that you offended some nobles. So I thought it better if I talked to you instead of letting some poor guard get killed." Raven laughed at his own joke.

"Tell those two that they can bite me."

"Wow did something happen?"

"It's nothing."

"It's Yuri and Estelle isn't it?"

Rita's eyes grew wide. Did he know? She turned away from him. "It's none of your business."

"Come one you know better than to hide things from your old buddy Raven."

"I thought you wanted to be called Schwann."

"I've seen the way you look at him." Raven ignored her comment.

"Shut up." Rita gripped the railing.

"You were a total wreck when we thought we lost him at Zaude."

"Shut up!" Her grip tightened as she tried to hold back her emotions.

"And no matter how much the two of you fought you were always smiling. It made you happy didn't it? Whenever he smiled at you, you were so overcome with joy that you'd have to hide your beet red face from him."

"I said shut up!" Rita was on the brink of losing herself.

"Rita I once lost someone I loved to a friend of mind and then again to the paine of death during the war." Raven was talking about the girl he loved during the human and etelexia war. She had fallen in love with Yeager before falling again but this time on the field of battle. "Don't make the same mistakes I did."

"I thought I told you to shut up?!" Rita left fort a wave of emotion and energy. She had gone into overlimit. Raven was blown back by the burst of energy that hit him.

Rita ignored her fallen friend and pushed her way back into the party where she spotted the pair of nobles that had ratted her out duck behind a pillar.

"Tractor beam."

The pair was lifted into the air before being dropped to the ground.

"Champagne."

They were caught and tossed by bubbling water.

"Violent pai-"

"Idiot, are you trying to kill everyone in the room?" Some tightly grasped Rita's hand. It was Yuri.

"Rita, please stop this?" It was Estelle.

Rita let herself calm down and the energy from overlimit dissipate. She pulled her hand from Yuri's grasp, curled it into a fist and slam into Yuri's face.

"Yuri are you okay?" Estelle rushed to his side.

"What the hell Rita?" Yuri said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Sorry for ruining you evening." Rita turned her back on the party and exited.

-

-

Rita had returned home, if she now even call it that anymore, she'd probably be kicked out once Yuri got back. She was in the bath. She hoped the warm waters would clear her head.

"I'm such an idiot." Rita lowered her head into the water. "They're probably going to hate me."

"Rita!" A voice called out to her. It was Yuri. She remained silent, she wasn't ready for it to end. The yelling. The fighting. The pain. The laughing. The hurting. The loving. She didn't want it to end.

"Rita I know you're in there!"

"Go away Yuri! I don't want to see you."

"Either you come out or I'll come in."

"W-what?! I'm in the bath you can't come in here!"

The door began to slide open.

"Wait don't come in here!" The door continued to open. "I said w-w-wooly mammoth!" (A/N: I pray no little children will understand this overly used joke) And there was Yuri in the bathroom with her. Rita turned away from him and buried her face in the water.

There was a splash. Yuri had entered the bath with her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rita said splashing about.

"What, I'm wearing a towel." He chuckled. It was the same old Yuri.

"But I'm in here!"

"Look Rita I'm not getting out until we talk and you can't get out."

He was right if Rita got out Yuri would see her and all of her glory. She could only settle into his lap and hoped not to get poked.

"So what happened."

"I was mad." She couldn't lie, it would only prolong the situation.

"I know the nobles pissed you off but they're not as strong as us."

"I wasn't mad at them. I was mad at…"

"Raven? He cop a feel again?" Yuri laughed.

"No! Why are you always treating me like a kid?" Rita frowned. Their friendship would seem to always be like this.

"Rita…" The way he whispered her named made her body freeze. His arms wrapped around her waste and pulled her close. His chin rested in the crook of her neck as he continued to whisper. "Are you mad because I'm treating you like a kid?"

"That's what I've always told you!" Rita complained. She had told him countless times not to treat her like one but he refused to listen.

"Let me finish." Rita could have sworn she felt his lips lightly touch her cheek. "Or are you mad because I'm not treating you more like a woman." Rita's heart skipped a beat, maybe he did get it.

"Hey Yuri…" Rita was going to take this chance regardless of the consequences. She reached up and pulled his head closer. As their faces neared she lightly pressed her lips to his. "I love you."

Yuri reached up and took Rita's hand. The rejection was coming she could feel it. He kissed it before wrapped it around her waist as he took the other and held it close. "I know. I love you too."

"w-what?!" She stammered only to be silenced by another kiss. This one was longer and sweet. Their tongues touched and danced together playfully. Yuri broke the kiss. Rita hit him.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Didn't want to. It was more fun to play around with you and have fun."

"You idiot you had me worried for no reason. Now Estelle is probably mad at me too."

"No she knew. It was one of the things we talked about while we danced. And don't worry she has the great commandant Flynn on her side." He announced Flynn's title with excess enthusiasm.

"But I thought…"

"I liked Estelle? No. She's more of a sister to me?" Yuri smiled. "Plus how couldn't you have known. I let you live with me, we randomly go out to scare the locals together and I'm always complimenting you."

"I thought you were kidding like how you usually are with Judith."

"But both Judy and I are joking and we have our own missions. Me protecting the lower quarter. And her destroying blastia."

"You sound almost disappointed." Rita gave a wry smile.

"Not when I have the genius mage of Aspio with me." Yuri kissed her neck.

"But you're six years older than me. Won't you get bored? I mean it's obvious that I lack what Judith has."

"I don't care. I love you for what's in here." He kissed the top of her head. "Plus we're probably going to have to spend the next few years dodging Flynn."

"Well sorry for being a hassle" Rita pouted.

"You're not." He smiled.

"I know." She kissed his cheek. "So what else do you like about me?"

"You ears are cute."

"My ears?" Rita asked confused.

"Yeah you might say they're puuurfect." Yuri kissed her ear.

"Puuurfect? Who Me…ow?" Rita laughed. She let her arms snake around his neck and kissed him.

END

Well since I finished this at 12:52 a.m of October 31st I guess this makes this a Halloween fic as well huh? My friend says I often have an emo writing style so I wanted to try to put some of that here for when a person gets the feeling of not being able to know if the person they love loves them back. And writing for Rita and Yuri is hard. I might need some practice. Well hope you enjoyed it. Peace out!


End file.
